goneseries_fayzfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Silveraqua16
Welcome! Congratulations on starting FAYZ Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Helping out Hey, no worries. I love the GONE series and I just couldn't help myself! CAn I make a suggestion though? I think the home page for your wiki should not be the recent activity. It should be one like what is on the hunger games wiki. Thanks! You go girl/boy for making a wiki!Firecatcher3 04:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Helping out Hey, no worries. I love the GONE series and I just couldn't help myself! Can I make a suggestion though? I think the home page for your wiki should not be the recent activity. It should be one like what is on the hunger games wiki. Thanks! You go girl/boy for making a wiki!Firecatcher3 04:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Helping out Hey!!! Alright Im here to help out and start this wikia strong!!! Im not going to be able to do anything more then introduce a few characters because Im only on book two and havent learned about many of them. But still if you need anything just call on me.Moviepopcorn123 20:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Moviepopcorn123 FAYZ spelling Eddie looks great thanks a ton. Ans im very sorry about mispelling FAYZ buts its only because I say it like that and not Z again sorry and if I could I would have changed the spelling Haha! Me Too! yea, I'm a girl too. No worries! :)Firecatcher3 03:02, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'll check it out! Here is my lunaii for Kipcha Syde, She is kind of based off of me except for the hair color and stuff.Firecatcher3 01:55, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I really like her! She looks awesome! Thanks!Firecatcher3 00:30, February 8, 2011 (UTC) OMG good job with this wiki....... im planning on getting the first book next time i go to a book store Hugs and midget ~elviaalova~ Just a Question Where are you making the full body mutants/normals? They are really cool. I was thinking for future use on the Hunger Games Wiki?Firecatcher3 23:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I left a comment on your 1st Hunger Games about her family.Firecatcher3 00:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Please do. Firecatcher3 17:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) You do realise that there is already a wikia about Michael Grant's books? It is called gone.wikia.com, and is more extensive than this one, and is older also. Sorry, but thins wikia has already been set up! Jelly1066 20:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC)